


Come with Me: A Hanukkah Soulmates Tale

by yellow_craion



Series: Soulmates Yarn [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Jewish Character, Catholic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, Hanukkah, Holidays, Insecure Simon Lewis, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Muslim Character, Past Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Supportive Magnus Bane, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: Simon invites Raphael for Hanukkah and learns a few things about Magnus' past in the process.





	Come with Me: A Hanukkah Soulmates Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Another side story for my Soulmates series! Look at me XD
> 
> I suggest you read the previous part to avoid confusion but if you'd rather not: Alec mentioned in this fic is not Alexander Lightwood
> 
> There's a cameo from another fandom in this fic as well!
> 
> Great big thank you to my beta and support @lewispanda (you kept me going!) and to my sensitivity reader @enkelimagnus

With the exception of peak summer months, the Hotel has the central heating on for most of the year. All because vampire bodies do not produce heat and most of the clan craves the simple comfort.

 

Simon knows, because he has Raphael's arms wrapped around him under the blanket. They’re sitting in the lounge, on one of the sofas, covered together by a huge fluffy blanket. Simon is sitting between the vampire's legs, his knees on both sides, Simon’s back flush against Raphael’s chest.

 

He's warm now - combination of the thick blanket, Simon’s own body heat and the fact that he just fed. And wasn't that a fun thing to learn, that vampires are warmer right after feeding! Simon is endlessly fascinated.

 

There are little groups of vampires scattered around the well-lit room with them - talking among themselves, drinking, relaxing. It's not loud, just a background hum of conversations he can easily tune out. Simon still gets some of their names mixed up, but he recognizes them well enough. At least some of them.

 

"Raphael?" A vampire comes in, throwing her arms up when she sees the clan leader. "There you are!" Simon recognizes her well, since the redhead stands out among the other inhabitants of the Hotel, both because of her lively personality and Scottish accent. It doesn't hurt that Amy and her husband - married vampires! - are great company for sci-fi marathons and conversations. Simon has spent a few evenings with them, when Raphael was busy.

 

"Hey," Simon greets her first, before Raphael can get to the point.

 

"What is it, Amy?"

 

"Hiya, boys," she's standing over them, arms akimbo. "Just wanted to let you know, me and Rory will be going away for a few days. Wanna take advantage of the early dark and go visit our daughter. And maybe some friends... Could take longer than a few days, just, don't panic in case we're gone for a month..."

 

Simon barely contains his snicker because he still isn't convinced that daughter of theirs actually exists, or if it's an euphemism for something. The things they tell him make no sense sometimes!

 

"Sure, have fun," Raphael nods behind him. "You're not the only one going away for the holidays. Just be careful, yes?"

 

"Aye aye, Capt'n!" She skips away with a mock salute and a wink at Simon.

 

A few of the vampires sigh, looking at the retreating figure. One of them - a gruff vampire that Simon thinks was turned in the 1920's... or was born in 1920's? He's not sure... - mutters how he'd like to go visit his living relatives too.

 

"I'm not going to stop you, Ben," Raphael offers. His breath ghosts over Simon's ear. 'If you want you can go."

 

Ben waves him off. "No, I know. I know you're not... but there's really not much point going there, when they all think I died in the last century." He takes a swing from his mug of blood. "Last I checked my granddaughter was getting married..." Then, as if noticing the pensive look on their human guest, he chuckles. "Sorry to bring the mood down, Si,"

 

"No," he flusters. "No, it's fine! I wanna know stuff! I mean... not if you don't want to tell me! Sorry, that came out wrong," he shakes his head with a snort. "Just, it's ok, yeah?"

 

"I tend to get overly sentimental this time of year,” Ben says, looking down. “We miss our lives most around the holidays. Different holidays for different people, of course, but some are especially nostalgic around Christmas. And the decorations are starting to pop up all over already."

 

Simon hums in response.

 

He turns a bit backwards, towards his vampire. "Don't you miss your family?"

 

Raphael pulls him closer still. "I have my family here. Magnus, my clan. You."

 

Ben and a few others coo at that statement. "See,” the one sitting next to Ben says. “Raphael is a total softie!"

 

They laugh at the mock glare they all get from their leader. They all know there's no real heat behind it.

 

"My sister doesn't remember much, certainly doesn't recognize me..."

 

It's all making Simon feel an overwhelming mix of emotions. He's happy and proud to be counted as family, but he can't imagine how it must be for Raphael, watching his sister deteriorate.

 

He really doesn't want to dwell on that idea.

 

"Would you join me for Hanukkah? Bubbie Helen is gonna visit and I want to show you off," he laughs. "It's gonna be fun..."

 

"I'd love to." Raphael says softly and rests his chin on Simon’s shoulder.

 

Simon shifts to see him better, and is surprised by the distant sad look on his soulmate's face. With a pang of disappointment, he bites his lip, trying to keep the hurt from his voice, and rushes to offer: "If you'd rather not, it's ok... We don't have to do everything together."

 

"What?" Raphael startles "No! No, sorry, that's not," he stops himself mid-sentence. "I do want to join you. I'm just thinking about Magnus..."

 

This unexpected turn in the conversation is making Simon blink at him in confusion, before he remembers.

 

"He's your family."

 

"He is. He's like a father to me. But that's not why," the vampire sighs but doesn’t say more.

 

"Do you do something together?" Simon prompts, curious. "What do you do? I mean, he’s super old, right? He must have some old traditions?"

 

"Lately, for the past... few years, his new tradition has been going on a 8 nights bender in a bottle for Hanukkah" he sighs sadly "and Yom Kippur," he adds after a moment. "And... a few others..." 

 

"Huh? He's Jewish?" Simon is confused. "And what's with all the alcohol?"

 

"Muslim, actually." 

 

He's staring at Raphael blankly, not feeling any less confused with this new piece of information.

 

Raphael adds: "His soulmate was Jewish. He still, uh, blames himself he couldn't save him," he flashes Simon a weak smile, but it's clearly forced, and looks away.

 

The others grow silent around them, but don’t look surprised.

 

Simon takes that in.

 

Was.

 

Past tense.

 

"Oh. Oh, no." he's stricken.

 

"Yeah" Raphael nods.

 

No. This won't do!

 

"Ok! Come on!" Simon disentangles himself from Raphael and the blanket, in a graceless hurry.

 

His soulmate doesn't try to stop him, other than making a weak grunt of protest. "What?"

 

"We gotta invite him! He's not going to drink himself to death when he can stuff himself with latkes with my family! He can make some new happy... memories... uh, yeah?" He stutters to a halt because the vampire is giving him that look - the look that makes Simon's insides flutter and his breath catch. Then Raphael takes his hand gently, and pulls it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

 

Raphael looks up at him, and deadpans: "It's still light outside. Think we can we wait one hour?"

 

"Oh, right," Simon laughs, twisting the toe of his shoe into the carpet. "Got carried away, sorry."

 

"No, no, don't be sorry! I love that about you," he pulls him closer and Simon smiles, then bites his lip, watching Raphael still splayed on the sofa with the blanket tangled in his legs, some of it crumpled onto the carpet.

 

Promptly, he goes back down to cuddle the vampire and preserve the warmth of the blanket. With his head buried under Raphael's chin, he still hears the playful cooing and a snort or two from the vampires around them. He can just imagine the mock glare they're all getting over his head, once again.

 

Later, they will go to Magnus.

 

For now, he just wants to hold his vampire.

 

\--

 

Magnus' loft is quiet this evening.

 

There's only one lamp on, the one next to his favorite blue armchair that he's sitting in right now. The pool of light is spilling over the sofa, where Chairman is watching his warlock, paws folded snugly under his body. The cat is keeping an eye on him and not leaving his side, as if knowing Magnus needs company.

 

The warlock is sitting in just his silk black bathrobe, his hair still damp from the shower and falling over his forehead. He's holding a glass of whiskey on the rocks in one hand, while the other is absently stroking an old book laying on his lap.

 

"The War of the Worlds". First edition.

 

The warlock doesn't dare open it anymore, content with just touching it, staring blankly into space. Thinking of all the scribbled notes at the margins, all the jokes shared over it.

 

His phone is buzzing, but he doesn't register the noise.

 

His mind is elsewhere.

 

Magnus still regrets not taking them on that trip to Venice that Alec asked for.  _ Tomorrow _ , he said. He wanted to stay in.

 

That time was well spent, inside. None of the times he spent with Alec was wasted for him. Still, there would always be too little of it.

 

If he only took them to Venice that day. Alec would have loved it, he's certain.

 

A doorbell snaps him out of his memories and he blinks away the wetness in his eyes.

 

He glares at whoever is on the other side of the door.

 

"Go away!"

 

"Magnus! It's me and Simon!"

 

He's surprised by the familiar voice. He takes a deep slow breath to compose himself and drags himself upright. With his magic, he hides the book away in its place and puts some eyeliner on, just so he can mask at least some of his sadness. At least maybe from Simon.

 

He snorts at himself for thinking that.

 

"Come on in," he opens the door and gestures inside. "What brings my two favorite boys?"

 

As they enter, Raphael is giving him a knowing look.

 

Magnus is grateful he ends it at that and turns to Simon, who's watching them both expectantly, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet.

 

"Yes?"

 

\--

 

This isn't how the Lewis family usually spends their Hanukkah.

 

Maybe tomorrow and the following days, they'll be back on the sofa, in soft comfy clothes, the way they always spend those days. But for this day, Simon is adamant to make this extra special.

 

He's made everyone dress up, and even took on the decidedly least fun task of setting up the table.

 

Bubbie rolls her eyes at him, when he comes for help with his navy blue tie. "I know, I know, you want to look nice for your soulmate," she shakes her head and smooths out the silk over his chest.

 

"You'll see," he looks down at himself. "He dresses like that every day. He's so... classy, you know?"

 

She hums and goes to find her grand daughter in the kitchen. With two additional mouths to feed, there's going to be a lot of frying, and Elaine is still not back from work yet.

 

She promised to pick some bimuelos on the way home.

 

That, and the candles, are the only things that are the same each year.

 

Simon looks around, doesn't find anything else to fix up, so instead he settles on bouncing his leg and turning his phone in his hands.

 

He should call.

 

The Sun is still up and there's nobody in the room with him.

 

He picks Raphael's number and dials.

 

The vampire picks up right away, and his concerned question somehow manages to calm Simon a little.

 

"Everything alright?"

 

"Yeah," he sighs. "Yeah, everything's alright. Just... excited," Simon chuckles and takes one last look around to make sure he's alone.

 

"Is Magnus with you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Ok then, bubbie and Rebecca are in the kitchen, mom is still out, so you can portal now into the dining room and we will shut the front door to pretend you came in the traditional way," he almost whispers. "Just hurry, I think bubbie is getting curious!"

 

\--

 

"Alright," Raphael ends the call with a soft laugh and pockets the phone. "Are you up for it?"

 

He eyes Magnus, who seems fine but only barely.

 

"This ability to read me goes the other way as well, snowflake." Magnus responds with a raised eyebrow.

 

The vampire refuses to comment, just rolls his eyes and turns away to pick the chocolate gelt baggie that Magnus brought.

 

"He's ready for us."

 

"Marvelous!" The warlock grins and opens a portal with customary flourish.

 

They step through it and are greeted by Simon. In a suit.

 

Raphael allows himself a moment to take in the sight. “Hi,” he whispers with a shy smile and steps closer, taking his soulmate’s hand.

 

“Hi, yourself,” Simon echoes with a grin, waving down at himself. “You like?”

 

“Very.”

 

They’re interrupted by a voice yelling from across the hall: “Simon! Is mom back?”

 

“No,” he yells back over his shoulder. “Raphael and Magnus are here!” Then, he starts and blinks up at Magnus, close to a panic. “We didn’t shut the door! How did you get here if I didn’t open the door?!’

 

“Shhh, pumpkin,” Magnus smiles. “It’s alright. They were busy in the kitchen. Didn’t hear.”

 

There’s a loud metallic bang and a commotion in the kitchen that Simon laughs at under his breath, letting go of his stress somewhat.

 

Raphael rubs his shoulders, same as Simon’s done when he was stressed before. He gets a grateful nod in response.

 

Soon enough they’re joined by Simon’s sister and grandmother.

 

“Finally I get to meet the famed soulmate,” bubbie says looking between the two of them. “Won’t you introduce us, monkey?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” Simon pulls the vampire closer. “This is Raphael Santiago,” then gestures towards the warlock. “And his friend, Magnus Bane. Bubbie Helen, Rebecca.”

 

“Good evening,” Raphael says. 

 

Rebecca just waves a hand in greeting, showing her fingers are still white with flour.

 

“Oh, you can give it to mom when she comes home!” Simon suggests, eyeing the decorative bag.

 

Magnus steps forward, bows slightly and gently picks up Helen’s hand for a kiss, making her blush and laugh.

 

“She should be here any moment now,” Rebecca adds, watching the charming greeting curiously. She almost touches her blouse with the dirty hand but stops at the last moment. “I, uh,” she stutters, already turning. “I should finish up in the kitchen, sorry, just…”

 

“No worries,” the warlock grins. “Smells lovely. I’ll just steal Simon for a moment if you don’t mind?”

 

“Actually,” Raphael stops Rebecca before she can leave and takes the suit jacket off in a quick fluid motion, handing it to Simon. “Can I help?”

 

“In the kitchen, you mean?” Helen clarifies, mildly surprised.

 

“Yes? I love cooking.” He rolls up his sleeves and nods at the two women. “If you don’t mind of course?”

 

“Oh!” Helen exclaims. ”I have to see that!” 

 

And with that, the three of them leave Magnus and Simon alone.

 

\--

  
  
  


“I have something for you,” the warlock says sotto voce once he’s sure they won’t be interrupted.

 

“Really? You didn’t have you…”

 

Simon is both excited and flustered. This is the Magnus Bane! He’s heard about the man enough from Raphael and others to know the warlock is practically a legend. What gifts could someone like that give?

 

But also, what could Simon ever do to earn them?

 

“Oh, I think I did.” Magnus nods patiently and lifts his hand up a little, blue swirls of magic around it, as he conjures up the gift.

 

It’s not wrapped in fancy paper but a dark blue silk cloth, which alone is enough to pique Simon’s curiosity.

 

He doesn’t waste a second unwrapping the fabric, and reveals a small book in a thick sturdy cover with metal tips on all edges, keeping it from fraying. The pages are visibly singed on one side. Simon opens it a little to look inside, afraid to make it all disintegrate, but still too fascinated to stop. There’s a note scribbled at the bottom of the last page but he can’t make out all the words.

 

“This belonged to my Alec,” Magnus starts to explain and Simon’s head shots up to look at him, scandalized:

 

“This… Magnus this is gorgeous but…how can I accept this? This was your soulmate’s!”

 

The warlock smiles softly. “He’d want somebody to use it. I have…” Magnus’ voice wavers and his eyes glisten. He continues after clearing his throat. “I have other mementos. This is a practical gift, can be useful for you?”

 

Simon looks down at the old prayer book. How can he ever use this and risk damaging it?

 

“How old is this?!”

 

“A century?” The warlock squints. “Give or take. I put a protective spell on it. Not saying it can never be destroyed, but you’d have to really make an effort,” he winks. “And find a powerful enough warlock to do that.”

 

“Really,” Simon laughs and shakes his head.

 

“This is both a way to welcome you to the family as Raphael’s partner and a thank you for inviting me here today. Really, you have no idea how much this means to me after… After everything.” 

 

Simon is staring at the Siddur mesmerized, then at the man in front of him.

 

“Thank you. I will treasure it.”


End file.
